Anarchy
by HowsBoutNo
Summary: *EDIT* This was A New Enemy, but I've changed it a little to skip all of the boring stuff. Hope it's good!- All hell breaks loose when Hakuro takes over, bringing our heros from the Promised Day back together. Will they be able to live and fight together, or will they kill each other trying? T for language. Royai! and other couples. Please, R&R, because they make me feel good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am pretty much just changing the story some so I can skip all of the boring stuff. I'll probably have some of it throughout as flashbacks. I hope this version is much better. Please forgive me!**

**I do not own FMA. /3**

* * *

After the Promised Day, everyone thought things would go back to normal for at least a little bit. That didn't happen. After Fuhrer Grumman mysteriously died, General Hakuro took his position before even Riza Hawkeye, Grumman's granddaughter, knew about his passing. As Hakuro decided he wanted COMPLETE control, even more than Bradley, he turn Amestris into an autocracy, giving himself unlimited political power.

The citizens didn't like this. The beginning it was only a few people, but more into the first year of Hakuro being in office, the more the citizens turned on him, until the whole country turned into anarchy. This got Hakuro out of office, but now that nobody was in control, everything went even more into hell. Nobody was safe.

So Roy Mustang told his team to all get military cars before they were all gone, go home and pack everything that could fit into their car, and not to worry about furniture, and to bring it all to Madame Christmas' newly built bar. They should all meet up as soon as possible.

Edward Elric and his family had been staying in Central for a while when they got the call to move to the bar also. It would be safe if they were all together. It would be easier to guard everyone and their things.

Roy had already moved all of his things the night before, so he went over to the Hughes' to help Gracia with her and Elicia's things. But when he arrived, the door was open, like it had been forced. He didn't hear any noises, so he slipped his ignition glove on and took a step forward. Right away he noticed movement in the kitchen area. Slowly approaching, he saw a man. Since there was no man, that he knew of, living there, he sneaked up a little faster.

He saw this stranger standing over a body. Gracia. There was blood surrounding her. Roy snapped his fingers, shooting flames at the man before he ever knew Mustang was there. He ran over to the woman. "Gracia! Hey, look at me!" She was able to open her eyes as he got on the ground next to her. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Roy," She tried not to cry, as he did. This was not the time to lose someone. "I need you to help me," He nodded in agreement.

"Of course, what do you want me to do?" Her eyes started to slowly close. "Gracia! Keep your eyes open. You're going to be okay!"

She looked at him again, vision even more blurry than before. "I need you to promise me you'll take care of Elicia for me... I fear I'm not going to make it..."

Roy shook his head. "No, you're going to make it! Don't leave her! She needs you, Gracia. She needs her mom!" He yelled before realizing he was trying to convince a corpse to stay alive. He only took a moment before he remembered someone important. "Elicia!" He got up and started to run around the house. "Elicia, are you here?! Hey, it's okay to come out, its Uncle Roy!" When he heard someone crying, he looked in a closet and saw the girl he was searching for.

"Hey, kiddo, it's okay. Everything is okay. Come on, we have to leave now," He spoke softly, trying not to scare the poor girl even more. Reluctantly she got up and let him pick her up. He carried her to her room where he found two suitcases for the girl. One was clothing and the other bedding he guessed. "Is there anything else you want to grab before we leave?" And she nodded, so he put her down and let her grab it.

It was a stuffed bear that her father had gotten her for her third birthday. Roy grabbed the two suitcases and led the girl out the door. She followed closely behind, not wanting to be hurt by any mean people. And when they got outside, she grabbed his leg because of all the noise and people running around. They got in the car and drove off.

* * *

Upon arriving at the bar, Mustang noticed Havoc and Riza standing outside the door. They were waiting for him to show up, he could tell because once he finally did they walked to the car and he got out before they made it over. "Did you get them, sir?" Riza asked.

He looked at the two soldiers, taking a moment before answering. "Well.. I got Elicia. But Gracia.." He couldn't say it. They noticed the tears in his eyes and looked at one another before turning back to him. "She was killed.. When I got there someone was standing over her... He just shot her and left her there to die," The soldiers' eyes widened. But then they had to get over it because they knew there was nothing they could do.

Riza walked to the car and saw Elicia was sleeping. She tucked her gun into the back of her pants and picked up the girl. She carried her inside while Roy and Havoc each grabbed one of her suitcases.

Riza carried the girl up the staires into one of the many rooms Chris' bar had. Luckily she had a bad feeling about this country and sent her girls out of it once more, giving more room for them. She walked back down staires and saw everyone waiting around. Everyone was finally here. The team, including Hayate and Rebecca as Fuhrer Grumman had placed her under Mustang's command since Falman stayed in Briggs, Edward, Winry, and their two kids, Todd and Sara, who were also sleeping. Elicia was there too, so was Christmas, but she was in the back. Alphonse was still in Xing and they advised him to stay there.

Riza took her seat by Roy. Everyone just looked around at each other for a few moments before Chris walked in. "Why is eveyone so quiet?" All heads turned towards her gruff voice. Nobody answered. "Okay then... So, Roy-boy, whats the plan? What are we supposed to do anyways?"

All eyes on him now. "Well, I guess since it's getting late we should all go to bed soon, but need at least two people to stay up and guard. We don't want anyone getting in," He guessed everyone agreed since there were no protests. He continued. "We can switch off so everyone gets sleep, anyone want to go on first watch?"

"I can do it," Riza spoke up after nobody else did. Roy nodded, stating he would stay up on watch with her, then said Jean and Breda get second watch. Then the next night they would switch off. Everyone agreed and went to bed before too long.

Roy and Riza were the only ones awake. They were sitting down staires at one of the many tables. She was first to speak. "General, are you alight?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah.. I just wish I could have been there sooner, ya know? Poor Elicia, she already lost her dad, now her mom. And you know what Gracia said to me before she died? She told me to take care of Elicia. I don't know anything about taking care of a child! I'm probably going to make things worse for her,"

"You'll do fine, I promise. Everyone is going to help take care of her, you should know that," He smiled at her, glad that she was still there, after all of these years. He couldn't be more greatful for her and he never even told her.

They continued to talk for the rest of their shift, until they switch off with Breda and Havoc. Riza checked on Elicia before going to bed herself.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: BEFORE YOU READ. If you were one of the people who already read the first chapter please re-read it if you haven't. I changed the story from A New Enemy, just so it's not as boring. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Also, this is mostly a Riza and Christmas chapter. ^^**

* * *

Out of habit Riza Hawkeye woke up at five fourty-five. Being in the military has done a lot to her, like setting an automatic alarm clock in her head. Sometimes she wished she could just sleep in, which is what she tried to do until she remembered the situation of everything going on.

Hawkeye got out of bed and changed into dark blue jeans and a peach colored t-shirt, and small black shoes before slipping a gun in the back of her pants again, covering it with her shirt. She left her hair down because she wanted to be comfertable. After getting ready she noticed that Hayate was nowhere in the room, but her door wasn't open.

As she walked down the hallway, she heard a faint laughing noise. Following the direction of the sound, she found it to be coming from Elicia's room. Peaking through the door, she spotted her pet she'd been looking for, as he was playing with the girl who noticed the woman standing there after only a few moments.

"Hi aunty Riza!" The girl yelled before running up to the blonde and hugging her legs. This shocked Riza because she wasn't expecting to be called an aunt, let alone get a hug from the girl.

She smiled. "Good morning, Elicia. Did you sleep well?" The girl looked up at her with a huge smile on her face and nodded, adding a 'mhmm'. "Why don't we go down staires and get you some breakfast?"

"Yeah! I'm hungry!" She was in such a great mood. Riza wasn't sure if the girl even knew what happened to her mother. She didn't want to be the one to inform the child.

Elicia grabbed the Lieutenant's hand and walked with her to the main part of the bar. When they noticed nobody was up except Havoc and Breda who were on watch, she told Elicia to sit at a table while she talked to the two men. "Hey, Hawkeye. How'd ya sleep?" The blood smoker asked.

"Fine, how were things last night?" Breda shrugged his shoulders.

"Boring, everything was quiet. We didn't do anything but sit here and talk," Happy with this answer, Riza asked if the men wanted anything to eat.

"Yes please! I'm so hungry!" They both said. Apparently they hadn't fed themselves. Nodding, she walked off towards the kitchen as Jean and Heymans joined Elicia at the table.

Riza wasn't really sure what she'd make, but she would figure it out, hoping Christmas wouldn't mind. And right before Hawkeye opened the door to the kitchen, it was opened from the other side. Christmas herself walked out. "Lookin' for somethin'?"

"I was just going to make some food for them, if that's okay with you," The older woman looked at her, as if she wasn't sure what to say.

"Come on, you can help me," Riza nodded and followed. She never really got to know the woman infront of her, but she was the one who took care of Roy for most of his life, so she couldn't be a bad person. And she had helped them a lot over the years. "I was just about to go wake Roy-boy up so he'd eat. Usually wont if I don't tell him to,"

"Especially after what happened with Gracia. He's blaming himself, but there was nothing he could do for her except take care of Elicia, which is what he's doing now. I just wish he would listen when I told him it isn't his fault," Chris looked at the girl.

As they started to make eggs for breakfast, Madame Christmas spoke. "You really care about him, don't you?" This came out of nowhere.

Hawkeye looked any way but Chris'. "Of course, he's my camanding officer,"

"That's not really it. I know you cared about him before he even joined the military. It's nothing to be embarassed about, sweetheart. He's a good person, not bad lookin' either, but I could just be saying that since he's my nephew. And I don't know if you know this, but he talks about you all of the time, Elizabeth," Thrown off, not just by the fact that Christmas knows her codename, but that Roy talks about her.

"Did he tell you my codename?.." After a pause, she added something she didn't mean to add. "He talks about me?" She looked away again, but this time with a small smile on her face.

When the older woman spoke, Riza snapped out of the thought she was having about her comanding officer. "Yeah, everytime he comes in, actually. He's very fond of you. And no, he didn't tell me your name, but I figured it was you, considering there is no one else here with the name Elizabeth, and I can tell by the way he looks at you," Hawkeye could feel her face get warm. Before Riza could say something, Chrismas kept going. "I don't know the whole story between you two, but whatever it is, whatever you've done, it's changed him. And by that I mean in a good way,"

"Changed him? How?" She didn't think she had, if anything, he changed her.

"I'm not saying he was a bad person or anything before he met you, I'm just saying he didn't used to be so openly happy, I guess is how you could put it. He was just always depressed. I got him when he was just a little boy, after his parents died. The only time he seemed to be happy was when he was reading his damn alchemy books,

I guess that was just a way of forgetting the real world. But when he got back from training with your dad, he seemed.. Different? I don't know. All he talked about was this blonde girl he made friends with. He didn't even tell me about training unless I asked. All he wanted to talk about was you. And then I figured out he just came back to join this damned military, only to turn around and leave me again. Said he was supposed to go back and learn flame alchemy, but I knew the real reason he went back, was for you,"

Riza was still trying to take all of this in. She didn't think he liked her that much... "I was wondering why he didn't just get the flame alchemy first, then join the military,"

"He wanted to make sure you'd still be his friend, even in the military. Obviously you are, connsidering you followed him in it. Tell me, why did you do that? Why have you done all of this for him?" Chris wanted to know because she felt as if she needed to thank Riza for keeping her nephew safe.

Riza wasn't really sure besides the fact that she liked his idea of becoming Fuhrer to change the country for the better. "I wanted to help him with his goal,"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You've almost lost your life a few times for his goal? What about you? Don't you have any goals of your own?"

She never really thought about that. "I guess we have the same goal. He wants to change the country for the better, and I want him to be the one to change it. Nobody else could do the job except him," Maybe it was because she never had to think about it.

"Hmm," Now Riza raised an eyebrow. "So I was right, not that I had any doubt,"

"Right about what?" Who knew what the woman was thinking?

"That you two are in love," Hawkeye started coughing as she was cought off guard.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious, you two love each other. I already knew he loved you, but you just answer my question for me,"

"You're crazy, we are not in love," She spoke as she finished plating the last of the breakfast they'd cooked.

"Ask anyone that knows you and see what they say,"

"I'm not going to ask anyone what they think," She said as she walked out the door with the tray of food.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I'm going to put more action in the next chapter. Please R&R! Thank you! ^^**


End file.
